disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Battle/Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru's Sacrifice
(As soon as Myotismon and Maleficent turned into Malomyotismon and her dragon form respectively, Team Oz and the main villains fought each other, hellbent on defeating the other as Team Oz’s army watched in calm hope. Even during the fight, they destroyed the temple. Then, after Satsuki slashed Maleficent’s arm with the Elemental Sword’s water side, Maleficent screeched in pain and clenched her slash wound) Satsuki: You’ll never win! Maleficent: These are our worlds! Malomyotismon: Our victories! (Noticing the altar left standing with the temple’s destroyed remains, Kiki and Therru slowly formed an idea slowly. After silently letting Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie into the plan with telepathy, the five girls then, without warning, grabbed the Book of Dimensions from Mewtwo and darted to the altar) Mewtwo: What’re you…?! (Then Kiki and Therru telepathically contacted Team Oz, letting them know their plan. Understanding silently, Team Oz resumed distracting the main villains just when the main villains charged at the five girls upon noticing them charging at the altar. Then the Fearsome Four, with Popple, Sweet Pea, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings’ help, blasted the main villains down with their powers. At the altar, Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru opened the Book of Dimensions and together, they held the opened Book of Dimensions up in the air, and Therru magically turned into her dragon form with gray blue scales and wings, red eyes, and a light gray blue underbelly. Seeing this, Team Oz stunned the main villains down with their abilities and powers) Team Oz: This is for the loved ones you killed! (Then combining Therru’s magic breath, Kiki’s magic, the Book of Dimension’s magic, and the Magic Dark Shadow Disperser’s magic blast, Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru blasted the main villains, except Negaduck who is knocked aside from the impact, making him hit his head and lose consciousness. Then the main villains, after the magic blast died down, slowly disintegrated into skeletal corpses and then their skeletal bodies crumbled into dust. As soon as that’s done, the remains of the magic blast died down completely onto Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru’s bodies. Then Therru changes back into her human form as the five girls’ bodies got surrounded by a glowing blue light and then they collapsed on the ground while the Magic Dark Shadow Disperser and the Book of Dimensions collapsed on the ground, with the Book of Dimensions closing from the impact. Then the five girls rolled themselves onto their backs and after they briefly looked at each other with soft smiles, they slowly looked up at the sky and then slowly lost consciousness as they softly exhaled. Concerned along with the army and Team Oz, Yuki, Jiji, and the Fearsome Four ran up the five girls’ limp glowing bodies) Jiji and Fearsome Four: Girls! (Upon arrival to the five girls’ bodies, Yuki, Jiji, and the Fearsome Four attempted to touch their bodies to shake them awake when the force of the lights knocked their hands and paws away. Then thinking fast, Liquidator splashed water onto the girls, but the barrier, knocked the water onto the ground instead. Then the light surrounding Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Kiki’s bodies vanished, and now Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Kiki’s bodies slowly petrified into stone, much to the calm shock of the heroes. Panicking, Yuki and Jiji began clawing at the girls’ petrified bodies as the heroes watched silently in concern. When Yuki and Jiji gave up panting a bit, Jiji suddenly remembered something) Jiji: The Salt Water Rain…. (He turned to Liquidator) Jiji: You can conjure rain and salt water, right? (Getting what Jiji is saying, Liquidator nods) Liquidator: Of course. The Salt Water Rain. (Then he sprinkled salt water from his body onto Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru’s petrified bodies. After that’s done and Liquidator’s watery body turned back to fresh water, they stared at the five girls’ petrified bodies, hoping it’ll work. But nothing. Then in desperation, Megavolt charged his electricity up) Megavolt: Maybe I can revive them with that water. (Then he blasted his electric shocks at the five girls’ petrified bodies. He finished, but nothing. He tried again, but nothing still. Then he repeated the process and during all of this, the salt water residue on Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru’s petrified bodies began to slowly evaporate from all the electric shocks) Mei: (While watching this in concern) Please wake up…. (Noticing the salt water residue evaporating from all the electric shocks, Megavolt got calmly despaired) Megavolt: (In despair) Please, no…! Don’t evaporate! (He tried shocking Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru’s petrified bodies again, but still nothing. And by now, the salt water residue is gone. Then the Fearsome Four collapsed on their knees slowly in calm despair while Jiji and Yuki remained standing in calm despair) Jiji and Fearsome Four: (In calm despair) Girls…? (Yuki, in calm despair, gently nuzzles Satsuki’s petrified body while whining a bit. But no response still. Then eyes slowly flooding with tears, Yuki then howled a bit in sadness as some tears dripped onto the ground. Even Jiji and the Fearsome Four, seeing this, went calmly on the verge to cry as well. Then Jiji and the Fearsome Four’s eyes slowly flooded with tears as well) Jiji and Fearsome Four: (Tearfully) Girls…. (Then the five calmly broke down crying silently as droplets of tears, fat and/or small-wise, dripped from their eyes onto the ground. Seeing this, the heroes even teared up slowly and began to calmly and silently cry for Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru. Even their fat and/or small droplets of tears were shedded as well. Then as they continued to silently and calmly mourn for their five petrified friends/loved ones, their tears slowly, and magically, floated into Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru’s petrified bodies, turning into sparkling lights. Then as soon as the tears completely entered Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru’s petrified bodies, their petrified bodies then glowed a bright blue light again, calmly getting the heroes’ attention, snapping them out of their grieving. Silence, then the heroes’ blinked the last of their tears from their eyes, and the droplets then floated into Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru’s glowing petrified bodies. Then as the sun slowly came up, for morning has come, it’s light covered the whole area. Then the glowing lights surrounding Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru’s petrified bodies slowly and as it vanished, Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru’s petrified bodies slowly returned to normal, no longer petrified in stone, but now unconscious, much to the heroes’ calm surprise. Then Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru groaned a bit, slowly waking up. As soon as they woke up completely, the five girls noticed Yuki, Jiji, and the Fearsome Four and smiled softly) Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru: Hey, guys. (Then Yuki, Jiji, and the Fearsome Four, now in happy tears, hugged the five revived girls and they hugged back in calm happiness. Then the rest of the heroes rushed up to the five revived girls happily and after the hugs ended and the tears are gone, they noticed B.E.N., who is happy to see Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru alive again, pointing at his rusted closed mouth, for his tears rusted his mouth closed. Satsuki then pulled his oil can out of her backpack) Satsuki: Hang on, B.E.N. (Then she oiled his mouth, reopening it again) B.E.N.: Thanks! (Then they heard groaning and turned to see Negaduck, slowly waking up from his unconsciousness and rubbing his head. Then the Inca guards apprehended him) Negaduck: What the…?! (Then Team Oz went up to Negaduck with stern angry looks) Negaduck: I take it I lost? And my fellow army members are dead? Team Oz: Yep. Satsuki: And this is for throwing rubble in our eyes. (She then kicked Negaduck in his face, dizzying him. The Fearsome Four cheered a bit) Quackerjack: Show him! (Then once back in the Valley of Creation later, the heroes, with Negaduck locked in a jail cart, nods at Mewtwo and Mew, who nods back. Then Mewtwo and Mew brought Kiki and Therru up to them and the Book of Dimensions and with their powers without looking into the Book of Dimensions, the four then unleashed a powerful blast across the Valley of Creation and all of Oz, returning them to their former glory before the tremor destroyed it. The Valley of Creation is now colorful again and full of delicious food again as the heroes cheered after Kiki, Therru, Mewtwo, and Mew finished. Seeing this in the jail cart, Negaduck rolled his eyes in disgust) Negaduck: Give me a break! (Then the jail cart, under the Inca guards’ cue, took Negaduck away. Then the heroes, thanks to Wizardmon, teleported back to Emerald City. Once there, the heroes rejoiced a bit at the repaired city. Then Kiki and Tombo went up to the courtyard along with Aurora and Phillip to make their announcement) Aurora and Phillip: It is time to resume preparing Kiki and Tombo’s wedding again! Kiki and Tombo: And we will get married next week! (The heroes cheered. Then Kiki and Tombo kissed as they hugged) Coming up: The finale; Not only do Kiki and Tombo get married, but also, will there be a happy ending? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies